Into the West
by Angelgirl03
Summary: Takes place after G.U.N. invades ARK. Shadow and Maria escape to Earth but Maria is dying. Shadow tries to comfort her. Songfic. Includes Lyrics to song Into the West


Summary-This takes place after G.U.N. invaded ARK. Shadow and Maria both escape to Earth, but Maria is dying and Shadow tries to comfort her as best he can.

I don't own any characters or the song, I'm just a teen so if you sue me you won't get much. All characters belong to Sonic Team and "Into the West" is the Lord of the Ring's song.

**Lyrics**

Shadow's POV

"Maria, please get into the pod." I called after her. She continued setting the coordinates for Earth. Finally she looked up and smiled sadly.

"Shadow, I have to stay. I'll distract the soldiers while you escape. You have the chance now to do some good in the world." I shook my head,

"I won't leave without you." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"FREEZE!" Someone suddenly said. A soldier was at the door, aiming his gun right at my heart. Almost in slow motion I saw the man start to pull the trigger and for once in my life, I couldn't move. I was frozen in terror, but someone else wasn't. I heard the gun fire but I wasn't hurt. I looked to see Maria, my only friend, take the bullet meant for me. She clutched her stomach where she was hit.

"Nnnnooooooo!!" I cried in angst as she fell. I caught her and closed us in the capsule. My last glimpse of inside ARK, my home, was the soldier standing in Maria's blood with tears in his eyes.

"Maria, you have to hold on." I whispered as we began the descent into the Earth's atmosphere.

**Lay Down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end**

We crash-landed and I carried Maria out and laid her down on the grass. I looked around and saw we were at the shore near the edge of a forest. Between the forest and sandy beach was a small stretch of grass we were on. White birds flew overhead, calling to one another. I could see the sun setting across the sea; it was a very nice place from what I have seen of Earth from pictures.

I held Maria and I could feel her breathing still. "Shadow, I....." she started to say but she was too weak to finish.

"Just rest for now, Maria." I said as I comforted her. ****

Sleep now  
Dream-of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore

She slept for a while but I could tell she was having a nightmare; she tossed and muttered in her sleep. She suddenly woke up from a night mare, she sat up too fast and screamed in pain. Tears started to fall as she moaned in pain.

**Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away.**

"Shadow, I'm afraid I won't make it. I don't want to die." She sobbed. I was a little taken back. Usually she was the strong one, but it appeared I would have to be the strong one. She needed me now more than ever.

"It's okay. I comforted her as I laid her back down. "Don't be afraid of death, it's only the beginning of another adventure. Besides, you aren't going to die." Though in my heart I knew the truth, she was loosing too much blood. My stomach and gloves were stained in it. "Just go to sleep, I'll watch over you."

**  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping**

What can you see?  
On the horizon.  
Why do the white gulls call?

"I can't sleep," she said, "I want to stay up with you. Do you see that sunset? It's even prettier than what I imagined it would be."

"Earth certainly is nice". I agreed. "But those birds are annoying. They keep chatting nonsense to one another."

Maria looked up and smiled. "They're called seagulls, I think. It sounds like they're celebrating the end of another day and saying goodnight to one another."

**  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come  
To carry you home.**

And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water  
All souls pass.

For a while we sat there together, Maria laid down in my lap as I held her close. "Look," I said. "The moon is rising." Across the water the moon rose and made the water look silvery grey. It was calm and flat and looked like glass. "It's so peaceful. If.., when you get better we can explore more of earth together and see all of it."

**  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.**

"That would be nice." she said. "Remember back on ARK we would spend hours looking at Earth and deciding where the first place we wanted to go? Well, I think this place is better than anywhere we could have chosen ourselves."

"Yeh," I agreed. But I knew Maria would not make it, so I just wanted to spent what little time we had left together happy. The sun had set completely now and the only light came from the moon and stars. In the darkness the place still looked beautiful, but absent of hope.

"Almost as if she had read my mind Maria said, "Shadow, there's no point in pretending, I know you know my life is going to end. What do you think death is like?"

**  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again.**

"Your life isn't going to end." I said. "Maybe in this world, but you will go on to another place where there is no more pain, someday we will see each other again there.

"Tell me more of this place." she said as she closed her eyes.

**  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping.**

What can you see?  
On the horizon.  
Why do the white gulls call?

"Do you see anything across the water?" I asked. She shook her head weakly. "Far across the sea, where the moon rises every night and the gulls call home, are white shores." I had no idea really what it was like but I liked the image I was creating.

Maria smiled. "It sounds nice."**  
**I continued: "Those birds are watching over you, waiting to take you home When someone dies, the birds call on ships made of pure silver to take the soul to those shores.. Beyond those are beautiful forests and gardens. There are buildings and paths made of silver glass. There we will meet again, and never be apart."

**  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come  
To carry you home.**

"You've been a good friend." She smiled even though I knew she must have been in pain. "Please do just one more thing for me. Give the people of this planet the chance to be happy and live their dreams. Thank you Shadow, I'm no longer afraid." She said with her last breath. Then, she died with a small smile still on her face.

**  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west.**

I heard a cry of pure anguish and pain and realized it was coming from me. It took me awhile to finally let go of her and I buried her as best I could. Overhead I saw a lone bird fly off over the water. "Take care of her." I whispered as, I'm sure, her soul was carried away to the white shores in the west.


End file.
